


Super Smash Bros.

by pseudologiapath



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudologiapath/pseuds/pseudologiapath
Summary: Mario and Luigi do the dingalang.





	Super Smash Bros.

The wind slowly cascaded over Mario's sweaty body, as he sat up admiring the intimate atmosphere. After a hard days work of stomping Goombas and getting into near death situations with bowsers bastard children, he was really fucking horny. Horny doesn't even quantify the level of sex he was craving. Honestly If bowser waltzed in his room and pulled out his 40 inch dragon dick he'd ride it to hell and back. Not that he was gay or anything. 

unable to contain his primal desires, Mario pulled off his sopping wet boxers and whipped his penis out. Not to brag or anything but he thought his dick was out of this world, long and ready to pierce the heavens of anything with a hole in it. The plumber bunched up his princess peach body pillow and slowly humped the pillow. Sensually. Visions of the actual princess peach writhing in pleasure clouded his mind and he let out an earth shattering moan that echoed throughout the castle. After getting in a few more fierce thrusts, suddenly he lost interest in the cum stained pillow. 

Mario needed a living breathing thing to thrust into. 

three loud knocks bounced off the door. 

"Hello iTza Me LuiGi!!! YoU sOund Like YOU nEED HELP. DO YOU NEED HELP??" 

Mario now knew what he wanted to do. 

He wanted to fuck luigi. "

YE SS I NEED Ur Hwelp,, a gHost is possessing me!!!!" 

Mario technically wasn't lying, he was possessed, just instead of a ghost it was his dick that was possessing him.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

The door opened with a slight creak. The image of Mario's plump penis, stubby legs, and fat rolls shocked his eyes. But oddly it was kinda hot. Luigi salivated. Just a little. He wiped his wiry mustache and the bottom of his lip to wipe off his saliva. 

" d-do you need h-help with that,,,,... mario?" 

Mario's dick hardened.

"get over here you dirty slut."

Luigi immediately fell to his knees, his mouth wide open. Luigis thighs trembled with excitement, he could barely wait for Mario to enter him.

Mario looked at Luigi with lustful eyes, before waking over to his nightstand and pulling out an assortment of things. A collar that said "Mario's lil cumslut", a blindfold, and a gag. The smaller Italian man shoved Luigis face towards the blindfold, expertly tieing it up with a few quick motions of his rough hands. Next came the gag. The red plumbers plush fingers opened Luigis mouth and put the rubber maroon ball in there. Luigi moved his tongue around, tasting the artificial material. Once the collar was on, the lustful plumber felt like submissive....and absolutely loved it.

Fat fleshy hands scooped the man up and threw him onto what he assumed was a bed. Luigi felt a rough sensation on both of his wrists and could only assume he was being tied up. Hot, intense pizza smelling breath lingered against his throat. Luigi shivered. A wet toungue quickly licked and nipped at his throat, the round nose of Mario bumped against the curve of his windpipe.  
___________________________________________

Mario quickly shoved Luigis overalls off and threw them across the room. He put the tied up plumbers dick in one hand and took a plastic baggy in the other. Carefully, Mario put the plastic baggy on the other man's dick and then put two rubber bands on it to keep the baggy in place.

A devilish smile lit up the pudgy plumbers face as he grabbed his beloved saw from beneath the bed. Steadily but with Eager anticipation, Mario started sawing just above Luigis balls. Dark trickles of blood slowly dripped down the man's dick. Luigi was visibly pain but made no move to try and escape. Mario kept sawing waiting for the sensitive skin to unseam from itself. Finally, he heard a crack and snapped it off, exposing the bloody stump of what once was a penis. 

Mario lowered his head licked the stump and started sucking the blood from it. The feeling of blood dripping down his weary face was electrifying. He brought out his knife again and with all the swiftness he cold muster, he cut off both of the balls Luigi had. Each of them made a slight deflating sound as the bright red fluid came out and leaked onto the silk sheets. 

The plumber covered his hand in the blood and slapped It onto his dick, stroking himself. He was so caught up in the heat of the moment that Mario almost forgot the final piece that would make him cum. The Nintendo switch. Or more specifically the Nintendo switch controllers. 

Instead of preparing Luigis asshole with fingers, he would use the controllers. The first controller to venture into the heated depths of Luigis asshole would be the red one, because Mario would be lying if he said that wasn't his favorite color. 

Mario shoved it up the tight hole and took it slowly out and then back in again. In spite of of having his penis cut off, Luigi still moaned quite loadly. Next came the blue controller, slightly more inferior to the red one, but whatever. Mario kept the red controller in the man's ass and then shoved the blue one up there with it. 

Out and in they both went. Each time they were thruster back in a gush of blood would squirt out. Luigis asshole was gaping, bloody and raw. The sight was a miracle indeed. Luigi trembling in pleasure and pain while his fat thighs were caked with blood. 

Mario's dick was slick with blood and with that he inserted it into Luigis ass. It wasn't as tight as he thought it would be, but that probably was because he shoved two Nintendo switch controllers up Luigis ass a few moments ago. He thrusted deeply into Luigi feeling the heat surrounding his dick.

In a sudden fit of impulsivity, Mario slit Luigis throat and came instantly. His seed slowly trickled down the dead man's ass cheek.


End file.
